


Timeless

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scenario where the Paladins have regrouped after sacrificing the Castle.





	Timeless

“What’s that, Princess?” Pidge asked eagerly, looking at the gadget in her hand.

“You know what it is,” she said softly. “I cannot ignore the feeling any longer.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Princess… you might not… we might never…”

She smiled at her, grateful. “Thank you, Pidge. But the pull is too great. I trust you and the others will be alright without me. I know you all might be angry at me for just leaving, but I think it’s best I go and leave you to carry on my message. I know this is right, in my heart.”

“Allura…” Pidge said, shocked and sad.

“Goodbye,” she said with a smile. “I may not see you all again, given the time dilation.”

With that, Allura activated her super-powered space suit. When she was in space, she turned on the device, powered by Coran’s Castle-crystal. The quintessence field opened before her.

‘Where are you?’ she thought to herself, having no concept of direction. She glanced back, seeing the tiny black rift getting fainter and fainter. She quashed her feeling of guilt, hoping they’d close it with knowledge more advanced than her own before it caused any chaos. After all, she’d made a decision, just like Lotor.

‘Please,’ she thought to herself, shuddering at her vulnerability. What were those dark creatures that came from the rift? Maybe she shouldn’t think about those.

What if they’d gotten to Lotor?

Shaking herself out of her daze, she wondered how she could find Lotor in a place that was beyond time and space.

She had no idea where she was going.

Calming herself, she let her feelings expand to the area around her, trying to control her fear. When she reopened them, she saw the Sincline mech floating in the distance.

“Lotor!” she exclaimed, making her way over, ignoring the feeling of dread. Entering the hatch, her worst fears were confirmed.

He was dead.

“Lotor…” she said, tears welling in her eyes. Then her grief turned to anger. “How can you be dead in a field that is beyond life and death!” she shouted. “You could live if you wanted to! You’re just a COWARD!!”

Abashed at her outburst, she slumped forward, lying on his corpse. “I’ve… failed you.”

To her surprise, Lotor slowly opened his eyes.

“Lotor!” she said delightedly, hugging him, not caring whether he was insane or not.

“What… where…” He gazed in amazement at the pure light outside of the mech, then turned his attention to her.

“You’re alive!” she said through her tears. “You’ve come back to me!”

Lotor looked touched. “Allura, thank you for finding me. I think you might be the only person in the universe who would. Where are the others?”

“Um… you’ve been floating in here for a while,” she said, a bit guilty. “I had to re-enter.”

“Did you close the rift?” Lotor asked with a frown.

“No, I left it up to them,” she said, alarmed that he considered it such a big deal.

Lotor blinked quickly. “Perhaps we should go to it,” he said, powering up the mech and surveying the area. “Do you know where it is?”

Allura shook her head.

“How did you find me?”

“I closed my eyes.”

“Then, perhaps you can do the same, but focus on the rift this time. You’ll have more mobility if you are outside the mech.”

“What if I lose you again?”

Lotor drew her close. “I’ll be right behind you. I promise.”

Tears welled in her eyes, knowing that this reality worked in ways that she couldn’t even imagine. “You’d better be.”

With that, she left and focused again. When her eyes reopened, she could see the rift in the distance.

She looked around. No Lotor.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, she came closer, seeing the severe damage that was being done to the local star system. Voltron had been formed, and was losing power, trying to keep escape pods with the local creatures out of reach of the rift.

She had to go through. Leaving him, again.

But, somehow, she knew he was satisfied. It seemed to matter so much to him that someone cared. Whether they could see each other, she knew they’d always have a connection.

“Lotor, I love you,” she said, tears streaming down her face as she moved through the rift again. Shouting, she immediately powered her thrusters, barely getting away from the black hole; the manifestation of the rift in this plane of reality.

“We can’t hold out much longer!” Pidge screamed through the intercom. “It’s getting to supermassive size! We have to get them out of here!”

“Is that Allura?” Hunk said in astonishment.

Knowing it was all her fault, she pointed her device at the black hole with the intent of sealing it. ‘Perhaps I’ll find you again,’ she thought sadly. But her philosophy was to help others, but do no harm. The amount of damage was quite catastrophic, and she had much to pay for.

Just then, the Sincline mech came through the rift.

“Oh, shit!” said Lance.

“Just a moment – we must see his intentions,” said Shiro.

Astonished, Allura focused on the black hole, firing at it. It collapsed, sending out a shock wave. Lotor positioned his mech between the explosion and herself. Everyone in the star system was thrown back.

“Allura!” Lotor said, looking at her body floating in space.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Allura said weakly, opening her eyes.

“You did,” Lotor said, smiling. “You just disappeared in front of me. I didn’t know where you went. But then, for a split second, it was so clear to me where you were.”

“OK, Lotor’s not crazy,” Lance said with a sigh of relief. “That I can deal with.”

“What have I done…” murmured Allura, looking at pieces of planets.

“It’s OK, princess,” Keith said grimly. “No lives were lost.”

“Where’s the nearest habitable planet, Pidge?” Shiro asked.

“It’s two solar systems away. Shouldn’t take more than a few quintants.”

“Well, let’s get to it, then.”

~~

Having helped the survivors on their new planet, they settled into the local accommodation for the night.

“And what shall we do with you?” Coran asked Lotor briskly.

“Throw him in jail,” Allura said.

“Wait, what?” Lotor said, surprised.

“That’s the only way that I know you’re not going to go anywhere,” she explained.

Eyes bugging out, he chuckled.

“Hm, well, perhaps we can discuss this after we’ve had a good night’s sleep,” Coran said.

~~

Lotor sat in his room, reading the local texts. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, he looked up. “Allura!”

She reluctantly came further into the doorway. “I’m sorry for intruding, but I just wanted to know you were still here.”

Lotor stood up and came to her, glad he meant so much to her. “Of course. Where else would I prefer to be?”

Her eyes misted over as she gazed at him. “Thank you.”

He gave her a reassuring hug. “I have much to pay for. I can’t believe you still like me.”

“Well, it’s beyond all that.”

“Mm.”


End file.
